princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Festival
Love Festival is an event CD that features the biggest ever event of hit manga, anime, and theatrical play series "Prince of Tennis" held at Nippon Budokan on January 22 and 23, 2011. Editions Love Festival A #Love Festival (by Tenipuri All Stars) #Love Festival 選抜A (越前リョーマ/跡部景吾/佐伯虎次郎) Tenipuri All Stars Senbatsu A Love Festival B #Love Festival (by Tenipuri All Stars) #Love Festival 選抜B (幸村精市/亜久津仁/不二裕太) Tenipuri All Stars Senbatsu B Love Festival C #Love Festival (by Tenipuri All Stars) #Love Festival 選抜C (白石蔵ノ介/木手永四郎/神尾アキラ) Tenipuri All Stars Senbatsu C Love Festival (Regular Edition) #Love Festival #フェスティバルは突然に (Festival ha Totsuzen ni) featuring 越前リョーマ Lyrics Kanji= キミの世界はいつも心と裏腹で I'm gonna say No more pain！ 会いたい気持ちが　Fullに高まったならば この場所に来ればきっと　Boys & Girls 手に入れろ　激ダサな絶頂（エクスタシー）！ 浪漫爛漫　駆け出せ未来へ　Let's go！ 手を突き上げて　掴みとれ　「KEEP ON DREAMING」 咲乱華（さきみだれしはな）　楽園への証さ　「キミとならば」 さぁ Festival　「青学ファイオー！！」 Love Festival　「勝つのは氷帝！！」 最高の瞬間（とき）に　飛び込め　Dive & Spring　「ドンドンドドドン四天宝寺！！」 止める事出来ない気持ち　Wow Wow 電光石火キミに会いに行きたい　Uu…ワッショイ I Love You　カーニバル So Festival　「青学ファイオー！！」 Love Festival　「比嘉中はいでぇ！！」 最高の喜びを流すぜ　Sweat & Tears　「常勝立海大！！」 夢にまで見ていたキミが　Yeah！ 目の前にいるぜ　Fantastic　バザール　Hi Hi Hi Hi そうさ　これが　マジで　毎日　待った　フェスタ 諦める事も時にはしなきゃいけないと Understand when you grow up！ 切ない気持ちが　妙に溢れた時は この場所に集まれ　Boys & Girls キセキ抱え　坂道の果てへ それが高く　厳しい道のりだとしても 大地を強く蹴りあげろ　「Time has come」 高く　Jump into the Dream　ミンナココニイタ　「キミはDA・DA・DA」 さぁ Festival　「青学ファイオー！！」 Love Festival　「勝つのは氷帝！！」 幾千の光　振り回せ　Shake & Swing　「ドンドンドドン四天宝寺！！」 高鳴る胸の鼓動　【Wow】 天真爛漫なキミの優しさah　Ahh...サンキュー！！ We Love You　カーニバル So Festival　「青学ファイオー！！」 Love Festival　「比嘉中はいでぇ！！」 幾億の夢を　紡ぎ出す　Wish & Dream　「常勝立海大！！」 見知らぬ人と人が　Yeah！ High Touch　出来るって　Fantastic　バザール　Hi Hi H iHi そうさ　これが　マジで　毎日　待った　フェスタ 砂粒みたいな約束でも 果たすのがボクらの役目だから “ありがとう”の意味をわかってない　大人に告ぐ ボクらは決して負けない Festival Festival 最高の“ありがとう”届けるさ　Fantastic 加速して行くぜどこまでも 世界が　キミが　待っているから Champion　カーニバル さぁ Festival　「青学ファイオー！！」 Love Festival　「勝つのは氷帝！！」 最高の瞬間（とき）に　飛び込め　Dive & Spring　「ドンドンドドドン四天宝寺！！」 夢にまで見ていたキミと　Yeah！ ありがとうの印　Fantastic　バザール　Hi Hi Hi Hi そうさ　これが　マジで　毎日　待った　フェスタ 歌い！　踊れ！　騒げ！　キミと　Dance！Dance！ 行くぜ　皆の　夢を　乗せたフェスティバル |-| Romaji= Kimi no sekaiwa itsumo kokoro to uraharade I'M GONNA SAY NO MORE PAIN! Aitai kimochi ga FULL nitakamatta naraba Kono basho ni kureba kitto BOYS & GIRLS Teniirero gekidasana ekusutashi Roman ranman kakedase miraie LET'S GO! Te wo tsukiagete tsukamitore 「KEEP ON DREAMING」 Sakimi dareshi hana rakuen e no akashisa 「kimi to naraba」 Sa FESTIVAL 「Seigaku FIGHT ON!!」 LOVE FESTIVAL 「katsu no wa Hyotei!!」 Saiko no toki ni tobikome DIVE & SPRING 「dondondododon Shintenhoji!!」 Tomerukoto dekinai kimochi WOW WOW Denkosekka kimini ai ni ikitai Uu...wasshoi I LOVE YOU kanibaru SO FESTIVAL 「Seigaku FIGHT ON!!」 LOVE FESTIVAL 「Higachu haidee!!」 Saikono yorokobi wo nagasuze SWEAT & TEARS 「jousho Rikkaidai!!」 Yume ni made miteita kimiga YEAH! Me no mae ni iruze FANTASTIC bazaru HI HI HI HI Sousa korega majide mainichi matta fesuta Akimeru koto mo tokini wa shinakya ikenaito UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU GROW UP! Setsunai kimochi ga myoni afureta tokiwa Kono basho ni atsumare BOYS & GIRLS Kiseki kakae sakamichi no hate he Sore ga takaku kewashi michinori datoshitemo Daichiwo tsuyoku keriagero 「TIME HAS COME」 Takaku JUMP INTO THE DREAM minna koko ni ita 「kimi wa DA.DA.DA」 Sa FESTIVAL 「Seigaku FIGHT ON!!」 LOVE FESTIVAL 「katsu no wa Hyotei!!」 Ikusenno hikari furimawase SHAKE & SWING 「dondondododon Shintenhoji!!」 Takanaru mune no kodou wow wow Tenshin ranmanna kimi no yasashisa ah Ahh...Thankyou WE LOVE YOU kanibaru SO FESTIVAL 「Seigaku FIGHT ON!!」 LOVE FESTIVAL 「Higachu haidee!!」 Ikuokuno yume wo tsumugi dasu WISH & DREAM 「jousho Rikkaidai!!」 Mishiranu hito to hitoga YEAH! High Touch dekirutte FANTASTIC bazaru HI HI HI HI Sousa korega majide mainichi matta fesuta Sunatsubu mitaina yakusoku demo Hatasu no ga bokura no yakume dakara "Arigatou" no imi wo wakattenai otonani tsugu Bokura wa keshite makenai FESTIVAL FESTIVAL Saiko no "arigatou" todokeru sa FANTASTIC Kasoku shite ikuze doko made mo Sekai ga kimi ga matteiru kara CHAMPION kanibaru Sa FESTIVAL 「Seigaku FIGHT!!」 LOVE FESTIVAL 「katsu no wa Hyotei!!」 Saiko no toki ni tobikome DIVE & SPRING 「dondondododon Shintenhoji!!」 Yume ni made miteita kimi to YEAH! Arigatou no shirushi FANTASTIC bazaru HI HI HI HI Sousa korega majide mainichi matta fesuta Utai! odore! sawage! kimi to DANCE! DANCE! Ikuze minna no yume wo nosetta FESTIVAL |-| English= Your world is always opposite to your heart I'm gonna say no more pain! If the feelings of wanting to meet you are raised until they're full If you come to this place, surely, boys & girls You will definitely gain it, a lame ecstasy Romance in full bloom, run to the future let's go! Reach out your hands and grab it (Keep on dreaming) The flowers in full bloom are proof of paradise (If it's with you) So festival (Seigaku fight on!!) Love festival (The winner is Hyoutei!!) Let's jump into the the best times Dive & Spring (Dondondododon Shitenhouji!!) These feelings I can't stop Wow wow I wan't to go see you in lightning fast speed uu... Swish! I love you carnival So festival (Seigaku fight on!!) Love festival (Higachu haidee!!) Let's flow through the best happiness Sweat & tears (Invincible Rikkaidai!!) You who I see even in my dreams Yeah! You're right in front of my eyes right now Fantastic bazaar Hi hi hi hi That's right, this is really the fiesta I was waiting for everyday There are times when you have to give up Understand when you grow up! These burning feelings are strangely overflowing Gather here Boys & Girls Bring a miracle, to the ends of the hill Even if it's high and a difficult road Kick into the dirt strongly (Time has come) Jump high into the dream, everyone is here (You are da da da) So festival (Seigkau Fight on!!) Love festival (The winner is Hyoutei!) Swing around into the thousand lights Shake & Swing (Dondondododon Shitenhouji!) The beating of my throbbing heart (wow) And your simple yet gentle kindness ahh... Thank you We love you carnival So festival (Seigaku fight on!!) Love festival (Higachu haidee!!) These several billion dreams are spinning around Wish & Dream (Invincible Rikkaidai!!) All these people who are strangers Yeah!! It's fantastic that we can High touch them Bazzar Hi hi hi That's right, this is really the fiesta I was waiting for everyday Even if the promise is the size of a grain of sand It's our duty to perform it Teach the adults who don't understand the meaning of "thank you" We won't lose in any way Festival festival We can deliver the best "thank you" it's Fantastic We'll accelerate, no matter the destination Because you're waiting here in this world Champion carnival So festival (Seigaku Fight!!) Love festival (The winner is Hyoutei!) Let's jump into the the best times Dive & Spring (Dondondododon Shitenhouji!!) With you who I see even in my dreams Yeah! Symbolizing my gratitude Fantastic bazaar Hi hi hi That's right this is really the fiesta I was waiting for everyday Sing! Dance! Make noise! With you dance dance! Let's go, carrying everyone's dreams Festival Gallery Love Festival A.jpg|Love Festival A Love Festival B.jpg|Love Festival B Love Festival C.jpg|Love Festival C Love Festival (Regular).jpg|Love Festival (Regular Edition) Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Singles Category:Lyrics